Sokka's First Hunt
by likeacliche
Summary: Hakoda takes Sokka out on his first hunt.


Sokka's small hands gripped the spear that was nearly twice his height. He walked alongside his father, hardly able to contain his excitement. It was his first hunt. Finally the men of the tribe had decided he was old enough to tag along. The crunch of the snow beneath his boots sent shivers of thrill down his spine. Somehow being out with all the men while they hunted made even the sound of the snow exciting.

A hand grabbed hold of the spear just above his own and he looked up to see Hakoda smiling down at him. "You've got it upside down again, Sokka. Do you want to put a hole in your foot?" He pulled it from him and flipped It right-side up before returning it.

The moment he got it back he started twisting it back around, unable to help it. "Dad, when are we going to find them?"

Bato stopped at the crest of the hill, crouching down, and held his arm out to halt the rest of the party. He motioned with his hand, letting them know that the herd of tiger seals were just below them.

"Come on, Sokka," Hakoda said quietly. "Come and see, but be as quiet as you possibly can." He crept forward, his steps near silent until he reached Bato.

Sokka tried to imitate his father, the spear tip dragging in the snow and his feet crunching loudly. He could hear the other men chuckling quietly, but didn't let it bother him. This was the best day of his life and he wasn't going to let their teasing get him down.

"Careful, Sokka," Bato said, his voice low. "The snow is very icy up here."

"Okay." Sokka nodded and stopped at Hakoda's side. His eyes widened when he saw the herd. "Whoa!"

There were multiple voices from behind him telling him to hush.

"Sorry," he said whispering now. "Dad, look at them all!"

Hakoda smiled. He reached up and placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder, pressing him down closer to the snow. "Now, Sokka, we're going to go down first. I want you to wait here until we signal you, and then you can follow. Understand?"

Sokka bobbed his head up and down. "Got it." He watched as Hakoda and Bato slid carefully down the hillside, using their hands to brace themselves as they went.

They were taking so long. Sokka knew he could get down just as easily as they could. And he was fast—the tiger seals wouldn't see him. He wanted his father to be proud of him. Maybe if he could get down quickly and quietly, Hakoda would see that he was as capable as the others. Of course the thoughts that he was only eight and that they were much older and wiser didn't cross his mind.

He rose to his feet and was already starting down the hill before any of the other men could grab him from behind. Feeling confident, he moved a little faster. He realized that he would catch up to Hakoda and Bato in no time.

The snow was slippery just like they'd said, his feet sliding more than he expected. But he could do it.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and his left foot fell through a freshly made hole in the ice. His right slipped out from under him and the cold ground was rushing up to meet him. He felt his foot pull free from the hole, leaving his boot behind as he slipped down the hillside on his belly. The spear was no longer in his hand. Instead it was rolling down the hill alongside him. He didn't even remember dropping it.

As he picked up speed he realized that dramatic screams were coming from his mouth. He slid past Hakoda and Bato, too far away for them to reach out and catch him. They both cringed as they watched him skid into the center of the herd.

For a moment, the tiger seals simply watched as Sokka slid by, as if they were confused by his screams and form of approach. Once Sokka came to a stop they began yelping and scattered, some into the water and others farther down the coastline.

Before Sokka could stand, Hakoda was at his side helping him to his feet. The other men were already walking over to them, shaking their heads in disappointment. They'd been looking forward to the fresh meat. There was no chance of it now.

"Sokka…" Bato sighed. No other words were needed.

"Sorry," Sokka said sheepishly, taking his boot from one of the men and replacing it on his foot. He kicked at the snow.

There was silence for a moment and then Hakoda clapped him on the shoulder. "Well I guess it's sea prunes for dinner again."


End file.
